Sucedió en quinto año
by Yeire
Summary: One shot Algo inesperado para Harry, Ron y Hermione ocurre aquel día en que todos los miembros del ED están practicando en la sala de los menesteres. Draco llega y les da una sorpresa inesperada. DHr. REVIEWS PLEASE!


Disclaimer: Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes son la fantástica obra de J.K. Rowling. 

_**SUCEDIÓ EN QUINTO AÑO**_

Todos los miembros del E.D. practicaban el encantamiento Patronus, el cual les había enseñado Harry Potter. Con un sonoro "Plop", Dobby, el elfo doméstico, apareció en la sala de Menesteres, donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones. Harry se giró hacia él y le miró.

.-¡Hola Dobby¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó suavemente.

.-¡Tienen que salir de aquí, Harry Potter, señor¡Él... él... me han ordenado no decirlo, pero él viene hacia aquí!

.-¿Él¿Quién es él? -un mal presentimiento se extendía por todo el pecho de Harry, pero no quería creer al elfo. No podía ser que él se acercara a por ellos. Creía saber quien era la persona a la que Dobby nombraba, pero quería asegurarse. Dobby intentó golpearse contra la puerta cerrada, pero Harry le sujetó y le mantuvo en el centro de la sala, alejado de todo y todos, para que no pudiera golpearse. No contestaba, el elfo no contestaba y Harry se estaba desesperando, decidió romper él mismo ese incómodo silencio y confirmar sus temores-. ¿El profesor Snape Dobby¿Es él el que viene hacia aquí?

.-No Harry Potter, señor. Viene el... el... el señor Malfoy señor, Draco Malfoy.

.-¿Y deberíamos temer por él? -preguntó Ron con sorna.

.-Sí Ron Weasley, señor, porque Draco Malfoy viene con la Brigada Inquisitorial.

.-¿La qué! -preguntó Hermione ásperamente.

.-La Brigada Inquisitorial Hermione Granger, señorita. Los alumnos que apoyan al Ministerio de Magia. Y ustedes están incumpliendo una de las normas de la profesora Umbridge, pueden ser expulsados, todos.

.-Muy bien Dobby, esto es una orden. Quiero que bajes a las cocinas y permanezcas allí, si alguien te pregunta si has hablado con nosotros les dices que no, y, lo más importante de todo, te prohíbo que te golpees.

El elfo, mandando una radiante sonrisa en dirección a Harry, se desapareció con el mismo "Plop" que se había escuchado antes. Los alumnos se habían quedado estáticos, ninguno decía nada ni movía un sólo músculo, ni siquiera respiraban apenas. Fue Hermione la que los sacó de su trance.

.-¡VAMOS¡¿A QUÉ ESTÁIS ESPERANDO PARA MOVEROS¡LARGAOS! -gritó.

Sólo quedó en la sala el trío dorado, que recogía todo con un rápido movimiento de varita. Avanzaban los tres hacia la puerta a todo correr cuando ésta se abrió de golpe y Draco Malfoy entró en el lugar con su usual aspecto elegante y gesto de arrogancia. Harry y Ron inmediatamente retrocedieron hasta encontrarse con Hermione y se colocaron frente a ella protectoramente.

.-Malfoy -pronunció Harry con asco-. Imagino que vienes a delatarnos¿verdad?

.-Pues fíjate que no Potter, la verdad es que tenía otra cosa en mente -añadió mirando sugerente a Hermione, que asomaba la cabeza por entre los dos chicos-. Quiero hablar con Granger.

Los rostro de los Gryffindor no mostraban ninguna emoción que no fuera incertidumbre por unos momentos, pero Ron reaccionó lo más rápidamente posible.

.-¡NI DE COÑA! -gritó como si el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy le estuviera tomando el pelo. La verdad era que había dicho lo más estúpido que se le había pasado por la cabeza después del shock que le causaron las seguras palabras del Malfoy-. ¿ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ¿CREES QUE TE VAMOS A DEJAR CON ELLA SABIENDO QUE LA ODIAS?

.-Muy bien, entonces preparaos para la expulsión -sonrió. El rostro de Hermione había palidecido a causa del terror que ser expulsada le provocaba, y Draco estaba seguro que cedería en seguida.

.-¡NO! -exclamó, tal y como Draco había sabido que lo haría. La conocía demasiado bien, aunque ella no lo supiera-. Está bien. Hablaré contigo.

El rubio les hizo una seña para que salieran, pero los Gryffindor no parecían muy seguros. Miraron a la castaña y vieron que tenía los ojos llorosos.

.-Iros -ellos no se movieron y por el rostro de Hermione rodó una silenciosa y apenas perceptible lágrima, pero los tres presentes la notaron-. ¡Vamos¡Largaos!

.-Pero Herms...

.-Nada de peros Harry, iros a la Sala Común y no volváis, podrían descubriros, además, Malfoy y yo tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar.

Los dos chicos obedecieron a su amiga sin rechistar. Les dolía verla así, no les gustaba que ella llorase por nada del mundo, pero no podían evitarlo siempre. Y llevaba unas semanas que lloraba todas las noches, en la Sala Común, refugiada en los brazos de sus amigos, que derramaban de vez en cuando alguna lágrima, compartiendo su dolor. Hermione se volvió hacia Malfoy con expresión triste.

.-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? -preguntó volviendo a derramar una lágrima-. ¿Por qué me ayudaste con los libros¿Por qué me defendiste de Parkinson¿Por qué me seguiste estas semanas¿Por qué¿Qué te he hecho?

.-Me has hecho muchas cosas -dijo él-. Me preocupo por ti.

.-¡Pues no deberías¿sabes! Serás un mortífago, yo un auror. Eres un sangre-limpia, yo una sangre... -no continuó porque sintió la suave presión del dedo de él sobre sus labios, en una caricia casi etérea.

.-¿Sabes por qué hice eso; por qué te ayudé, por qué te defendí y por qué te seguí? -Hermione negó suavemente y derramó algunas lágrimas más. El rubio quitó su dedo de los labios de ella y juntó sus frentes, secando las lágrimas del rostro de Hermione, de verdad le dolía verla llorar-. Lo hice por ti, porque te quiero Hermione. Porque me he enamorado de ti, porque no soporto que te dañen, porque te adoro, porque...

No pudo continuar, ahora fue ella la que colocó su dedo en los labios de él y habló.

.-Yo también te quiero.

El rubio se quedó estático unos momentos, antes de mirarla y volver a repetirle las mismas palabras de antes.

.-Te amo, te amo mucho.

Ella no pudo soportar la tentación y le besó, un beso dulce, como nunca le habían dado. Draco se había quedado estático, con los brazos colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo y los ojos abiertos como platos. Sabía que ese era el primer beso de Hermione, pero no le importó, lo único que le importaba era que ella le quería. La castaña acercó sus manos a las del chico y, cogiéndolas, las colocó en su cintura y ella colocó las suyas en el cuello de Draco. Fue entonces cuando el rubio reaccionó, cerró sus ojos y acercó a la Gryffindor a su cuerpo. Hermione fue la primera en separarse buscando aire, y Draco abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los dulces de Hermione, que le miraban con amor. Nunca le habían mirado así, y una sonrisa espléndida se formó en su rostro siendo consciente de que esa chica era suya y que nunca la dejaría escapar.

.-Yo también te amo -dijo ella.

Y esta vez fue él el que la besó. Juntó sus labios con los de ella y los rozó con suavidad. Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de ella, pidiendo permiso para entrar en esa deliciosa boca, y ella se lo concedió abriendo sus labios dócilmente. No dejaron de besarse y abrazarse y, en ese momento supieron que nadie los separaría, jamás.

Un grito sordo se escuchó de fondo y ellos se separaron para observar al autor. Lo que vieron les dejó algo sorprendidos. Un Ron completamente rojo, de furia, con los puños apretados y una expresión de terror en el rostro les miraba como si quisiera matarles, mientras un Harry Potter se desterenillaba de risa, arrodillado y agarrándose el estómago, diciendo algo como:

.-¡Malfoy y Hermione¡Jajajajajajaja¡Juntos¡Jajajajajaja!

De repente Harry les miró y ellos, sonriendo inocentemente y encogiéndose de hombros, se volvieron a besar. De fondo escuchaban los gritos de Ron y las carcajadas de Harry, que ahora intentaba sacar a su pelirrojo amigo del aula pero que repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

_**FIN**_


End file.
